


Caught

by WannaBeBold



Series: Fictober 2020 [17]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold
Summary: His mouth opened and closed several times before finally speaking.“Give me a minute. Or an hour.”
Relationships: Delilah Fielding/Timothy McGee, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres, Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Series: Fictober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947604
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> different POV for days 14 and 15

Still laughing at the story McGee and Delilah were telling about the twins, Ziva’s attention was suddenly drawn to a commotion at the bar. Sensing his wife’s distraction, Tony placed a hand on Ziva’s knee, squeezing to get her attention. 

“Sweetheart, what is it?” 

“Tony is that…” She trailed off, pointing towards the bar. Tony’s eyes followed where she was pointing to see a blonde woman who was clearly being harassed by a man almost twice her size. Squinting, he realized what Ziva was getting at. 

“Oh my gosh that’s Ellie.” Hearing his friend's name McGee looked up. Sharing a glance with each other, the three former teammates started to stand and intervene when Ziva’s hands on Tony and McGee’s arms stopped them. 

“Wait. I do not believe we are needed.” The guys shared a confused look when Ziva tilted her head towards the door. Nick was coming in the door, eyes wide as he stormed up to the bar, grabbing the guy who held Ellie’s arm and slamming him into the bar. They all sat down slowly and watched along with Delilah as Nick whispered something to the guy who ran out of the building like he was on fire. 

With interest, the four watched as Nick pulled Ellie into his arms, cupping her head as she wrapped her arms around him. When Ellie leaned up and kissed him on the cheek McGee and Tony’s eyes widened and Delilah and Ziva leaned forward with interest, wondering what his reaction was going to be. Instead of Nick backing away and freaking out like expected, he wrapped his arm around her side and led her out of the restaurant. 

Smiling at the new development, Ziva turned to Delilah to share a high five and muttered an ‘I told you so’ to Tony before looking at McGee. “Um McGee?”

“Tim honey. You okay?” Delilah asked, resting a hand on her husband’s knee to get his attention. His mouth opened and closed several times before finally speaking.

**“Give me a minute. Or an hour.”** Glancing at each other, Ziva and Delilah let out loud laughs as McGee mumbled something about ‘not again’ before turning back to his food. Delilah ran a hand over his back in comfort as Tony turned to Ziva. 

“Well sweetheart, looks like they finally listened to you.” 

“Finally! It took them long enough.”

“I was beginning to wonder myself Ziva. I mean, just seeing them together the first time I knew they had something. I mean, those looks.”

“Right!” Ziva and Delilah started talking about Nick and Ellie’s relationship, causing McGee to groan again, dropping his hands in his face as Tony joined in on their discussion. Trying to ignore the other three, he immediately started to put together a plan to indirectly let them know he knew. 


End file.
